


The Stew Fic

by ravenwrites



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, dan and phil, danandphil - Fandom, danhowell - Fandom, phillester - Fandom
Genre: Disturbing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, phangirl, thechairfic, thehatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenwrites/pseuds/ravenwrites





	The Stew Fic

A smirk tickles Dan's lips as he wipes his blood drenched hands on his shirt, one less thing to worry about. Sprinting away from the eerie corridors where the ghosts of his past lie, Dan grips his knife. He's ready to go, survival is his only instinct and he is not afraid to give into it. 

Dan's angelic half battles with his demonic side, sending clashing sounds of swords and knives clattering together. Angel or demon? Good or bad? Hero or villain? The world will never know...

Wincing as a demon's blade slaughters the remaining good, human side to the dark haired boy, he laughs heartily. Blood oozes from the gaping wound across the front of his scalp however his heart pulses and he pushes forward through the fog until finally the light meets his eyes and he absorbs the new world. 

Humans run scared and afraid, gaping wounds poisoning their blood and many lie crying on the side of pavements as they nurse their missing limbs with horrified eyes and bloodstained hands.

Dan's black eyes dart around the crowd, his blood stain teeth grinning wildly. Panic, chaos, disorder. His work here is done.

Dan hurries through the crowds, pushing people carelessly away from him. Where is he? He asks himself. He made a deal with me and I took it, Dan thinks manically. 'Set the bomb off and I will give you all you desire. Meet me here afterwords.' Dan had met his agreement, now is he being stood up? Won't revenge be bitter sweet...

Dan's dark eyes ferociously scan the crowd, urging a hooded figure to emerge from the rubble however to no avail. Eventually realisation dawns on him once he realises the truth, and that more blood will be surely split in order to fulfil his bloodthirsty revenge upon Phil Lester. 

"Daniel." Dan hears a whisper slithering down the darkened alleyway.

His head pivots round, startled. 

"Lester," He announces clearly. "If you don't give me what I desire, you're head will be on a platter before you can say placenta" 

A chuckle booms into Dan's ear canal, before Phil whispers.

"Catch me if you can."

A smirk pinches Dan's lips and he refuses the laugh which bubbles in his throat before responding with a breathless, "If that's how you want to play." 

Instantly Dan's body moves at its own accord, following the handsome figure into the shadows of the smoke and debris. 

Phil leads Dan into a dark mansion, with little light from lanterns strategically placed to cause eerie rays of light to be cast around the room. 

A smirk tugs his lips and Phil pats an armchair seductively. 

"You know what I desire, Phillip." Dan breathes, his voice hitched from his swooning.

"I sure do, Danny." He winks, his eyes glittering in the moonlight.

Phil rips off his t-shirt, revealing his muscular form to shimmer in the gloomy night. His perfect lips hang in the tense room, puckered effortlessly. Dan bends over him sat in the chair, smiling, his hair tumbling over his prominent cheekbones.

Slowly, Dan leaves a trail of soft kisses upon his fair skin reaching from his collar bone to his ear, causing Phil to sigh as Dan smirks against his lips. As Phil closes his eyes, Dan unsheathes a silver knife from the pocket of his raven coloured coat before delicately balancing it between his fingers. As Phil senses Dan shift away slightly, his eyes open and his mouth parts in disbelief as Dan holds the knife to his chest, over the spot where his heart is positioned.

"Goodbye, Phillip," Dan whispers before plunging the knife into his chest, causing a strangled gasp to leave Phil's lips before he slumps back, unmoving. 

Grinning as wild as the Cheshire Cat, Dan pushes Phil's dead body off the armchair and onto the floor, causing a loud thump to echo off the still walls. 

Raising the knife over his head, he plunges it into his torso, his legs, his arms, and finally his skull, causing Phil's mangled body to be strewn all over the plush white carpets. 

Collecting the stray body parts he chucks some into a pot and he wraps the others in cling film. 

Moving into the grand kitchen, he throws the cling filmed entrails into the fridge, while setting the potted ones on to boil.

A few hours later, Dan sat at the dining table with the rest of the Lester family, innocently sipping stew.


End file.
